Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Trivia
Trivia about Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. *It is difficult to determine who exactly is in the Masters of Evil. Baron Zemo is clearly shown. Loki is identifiable because of his horns. One appears to be Immortus because of his hat. The other is shown to wear a hood and is most likely Doctor Doom. *James Rogers is probably named after James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, Captain America's former sidekick and villain turned hero. Azari is probably named after his great-grandfather. Torunn is Old Norse meaning "to love." *Though unspecified, Azari's mother is the X-Man Storm. In the comics they were married by the time the movie was made. This is why he has control over lightning. Though why he does not have Storm's other powers over the weather is anyone's guess. *Black Panther holds up Azari in front of the nation of Wakanda much like the Disney movie The Lion King. That movie also featured an African prince whose father was murdered, he was raised elsewhere by others, and came back to avenge his father's death. Ironically, Disney would later purchase Marvel. *Also unspecified, Torunn's mother is Sif, who Thor is romantically involved with. *Among the items in James Rogers' room are a large pile of laundry, tennis racket, model airplane, basketball, baseball, plunger, notebook, textbook, knit cap, helmet, bucket, and a flashlight. *When the Iron Avengers launch the radar states that the temperature is at 76 C, wind velocity is at 15 NE, barometer is 23/125 E, and the energy shield is at 125%. *The radar detects Ultron moving at 400 kilometers per hour, at a longitude of 134 W, and latitude of 235 N. *Francis Barton's mother is unspecified. Though it is possibly Mockingbird, who Clint Barton had a relationship with. *Henry Pym, Jr. claims that James Rogers has no powers. However, James display enhanced abilities like his father and mother, who were both supersoldiers. For example, James makes a ten foot back flip off his bungalow and over Azari. He simply does not have the extraordinary powers that Pym, Azari, and Torunn have. Pym may not consider his peak-of-humanity abilities to be real powers, or he is lying to protect James. *Hawkeye says "Scavengers, disappear" when Ultron's forces attack. This is in direct contrast to the usual "Avengers, assemble" that lead the way into battle. *Torunn's sword exhibits the same properties as Thor's Mjölnir. Both cannot be picked up by someone unworthy and both go to their master at their call. *Torunn's sword returning to her is one of Joshua Fine's all time favorite Thor moments that includes the comics, series, and films. *James Rogers tells Henry Pym, Jr. to make Bruce Banner mad by making fun of his pants. In the comics, Hulk's pants were originally purple, which was made fun of by fans and even The Incredible Hulk film. *Hawkeye is the only child to directly take on his parent's title. Though Azari does claim he is the true Black Panther and could indicate his acceptance of the title. *Adrian Petriw, voice of Hawkeye, used to love watching X-Men and Spider-Man when he was in elementary school. *The Avengers is made of the the same team as Ultimate Avengers II, except with the addition of Hawkeye and Vision and definitive joining of Black Panther. However, they appear in their 616 costumes rather than Ultimate, and Giant Man did die in the other movie. *Just like Henry Pym, Jr., Giant Man and Iron Man briefly thought that Thor was a woman in Ultimate Avengers. *James Rogers slices off three out of four of Iron Black Widow's arms. In Planet Hulk, Miek has one of his four arms sliced off. *In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Hulk rips Ultron in half. *When Ultron detects Iron Man, the armor that is displayed on a monitor is similar to the one from Ultimate Avengers. *In the film, Tony Stark is the creator of Ultron in the film, and its unspecified who creates Vision. Although Tony calls him an "old friend". The feature length film Avengers: Age of Ultron sees Tony Stark create Ultron as well. Category:Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow